Monster
by Osa-Chan
Summary: Sean McLoughlin, aka Jacksepticeye is known as the bubbly, outgoing youtuber we all know and love. But what happens when Anti takes over Sean's mind and they both fall in love with a stranger? And what happens when that girl is no normal person? Anti/Jack x OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

The green-haired demon was frustrated. His pathetic vessel had more control over him than he liked, and he was trying to figure out a way to break free of the internet star's grasp. But ever since the Halloween upload, he had been getting stronger and stronger, control being just out of reach. Getting Sean the slightest bit defeated would end in his ultimate success. Sean's friends and fans still thought the video was made as a joke, something funny. It wasn't. The demon had finally broken free, if only for a little while. And it was fantastic.

His freedom was cut short by the call of Mark, when Sean forced him back inside and got up. "H-hey Mark. Fancy seein' you 'ere," he said, faking contentment after the frightening appearance of his inner demon. "Hey man! Great video dude, really looked like the fan made demon showed up!" Mark exclaimed, pulling Sean into a friendly hug. Sean chuckled somewhat nervously. "Uh, yeah! Fanmade. Totally! Can believe I edited it so well," he said, ignoring the dark chuckles he heard in the back of his head.

" **Can't ignore me forever, Jackaboy~** " the demon purred with what sounded like amusement. Sean slowly felt his mind being pulled at so he quickly made an excuse. "Well, gotta go shoppin' today Mark. Sorry, pal," he said, smiling apologetically. "Oh, it's alright man. Life y'know," Mark said enthusiastically, walking out of the room. "Yeah, life," Sean mused quietly.

He had to get out of there. He didn't want anyone he loved getting hurt, so once he had gone far enough away, he let his darkness take over. His body looked mostly the same, except for the subtle fangs and pointy ears. His eyes, however, looked completely different. While his right one was simply a pitch black pit of emptiness, his left one was completely black with a bright green pupil. They both seemed to be leaking some sort of black goo. He quickly disguised them as normal green eyes so he wouldn't get caught as a demon.

" _Poor Jack_ ," he teased. " _Can't keep control for 15 minutes. So weak_ ," he scolded quietly. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed the presence of another person, a female. He grinned to himself, and suddenly he had her up against a brick wall by her neck. She seemed to keep her head down, face hidden by dark teal hair and black ball cap that was twisted backwards.

"Where ya headed?" He asked, disguising his voice as normal. "None of your business," the woman said. "Oh, I think it is my business, miss…" he trailed off. The girl now grinned, purring, "Julia. It's Irish, so you should like it…Anti." She looked up suddenly, right eye a normal looking dark green. Her right one was a completely different story. While Anti's was always stable, her eye was glitchy. It seemed to flash occasionally. It was the same pitch black, yet her pupil was a shimmering silver. Before Anti could react completely, their positions were reversed.

"My my, you really should've figured it out sooner. Can't you demons sense other demons? Especially ones superior to you?" She mocked softly. "H-hey! I dunno what ye think yer doin but…" he was cut off by the feeling of cold breath on his neck. He froze. "Don't worry, Anti. It'll only hurt for a moment," he heard her whisper. 'Let me out!' Sean screamed in his head. 'No' he replied simply. 'Please, I've always been so much better at going along than you. Let me out, and we won't get hurt!' Finally, Sean managed to push through right as the fangs pierced his neck.

" **She's a vampire…**?" He heard Anti muse from his head. Sean was just as surprised. But just as Julia had said, the brief pain was replaced with a feeling of peace and contentment, just before Sean's world turned black and he went limp in her grasp. The last thing he remembered thinking was 'Why does it feel good..?'


	2. Chapter 2

**~JULIA'S POV~**

After a few moments of the thick, sweet liquid sliding down her throat, she came to her senses and gasped, pushing herself away and covering her mouth. Tears came to her eyes as she began mumbling, "Oh my god. I–I attacked…I attacked a stranger! O-oh no, I'm a m-monster. I c-can't believe i-it! I'm a monster…" she looked down after hearing a pained groan from her dinner—no! Not dinner!—and quickly began stuttering frantically. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't m-mean to, it wasn't me! I'm such a monster…" Apologies quickly turned to sobs until she felt a hand on her arm.

"N-no, it's fine," the man murmured, giving her a small smile as reassurance, though it wasn't really reassuring. "It's not fine! I bit you!" she squealed, mumbling 'monster' to herself. The hand on her shoulder tightened as she was once again told, "It's fine." She quickly noticed the bite mark and looked away, she could feel her stomach tighten but she ignored it. "Whatever you say," she murmured. Her hearing got sort of fuzzy, just barely hearing a "You okay?" from the stranger.

" **Well? Are you okay?** " She heard what she called the 'Other One' purr. "Shut up." She replied out loud, not noticing the confused look the guy gave her. " **Awh, somebody's grumpy,** " she heard it tease. She felt a low growl rumble deep in her throat, quickly coming back to reality and blinking.

 **~SEAN'S POV~**

He was pretty confused, to say the least. She was talking to herself, maybe? " **Aha, this is just great. Another demon like me!** " Anti cheered in his head, like a child meeting a new friend. Sean hushed him. "I'm insane. Hah! Should've known I was crazy from the start. Stupid voices," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, he felt Anti push him back into his own mind as he felt his hand lay on top of hers. "I think you're perfectly sane~" Anti purred gleefully.

She seemed slightly surprised, looking at him. "Coming from a low rank newbie," she hissed, but her voice sounded different. She placed a hand over her mouth quickly, mumbling, "I'm sorry." Anti sighed, looking at her. She was kinda cute. She was oddly pale for any normal demon. "She's a vampire, remember?" Sean mentioned from his head. Anti nodded in agreement. That explained it.

"So what rank are you?" He pressed. The magical creatures had a power level ranking system. Anti was a 4, and the most powerful was 10. He watched in well hidden awe as Julia's entire demeanor changed, her shoulders held back, great posture, chin held slightly higher than any average person. Her ears pointed slightly more, her left eye turning similar to Anti's but with a silver pupil instead of green. And they were really glitchy, too. Like how it looked when Anti decided to mess up Sean's recordings. She looked so much more intimidating, and the power nearly radiated off of her in waves.

"Proud rank 10," she said, her voice just as glitchy as Anti's, if not more. This time, Anti failed to contain his amazement. "What?" He said slightly loudly, shutting his mouth tight. She snickered. "Right in front of ya, Anti," she teased, flicking his nose with a cruel grin.


End file.
